


味噌和咖喱

by Matsumotokabocya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotokabocya/pseuds/Matsumotokabocya
Summary: 性转松！性转松！性转松！性转松！性转松！性转松！
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	味噌和咖喱

**Author's Note:**

> 性转松！性转松！性转松！性转松！性转松！性转松！

夏日雨季，从滴滴答答到噼里啪啦只需要十秒的事情。樱井翔离开办公室的时候，窗外只是毛毛雨，经过大堂换乘下停车库的电梯时，看到大门聚集了一群人。

其中有一个背影还挺眼熟，是他的女朋友，抱胸站在门口等雨停的样子，在众人里，扭得倒是别具一格，樱井翔一眼就看出来了。

他向前走绕到松本润的面前，他还记得女友「背后苦手」，常常因为有同事在背后拍她而被吓到。

“松潤没有带伞吗？”樱井翔小声喊他，见到对方原先苦恼的表情，瞬间嘴角翘起来，唇瓣下的痣若隐若现，勾得樱井翔总往那儿看。

“啊櫻井さん！”噢，樱井翔撤回三十秒前那个想法，因为松本润的眼睛更好看，尤其是见到他的时候有星星往外崩，他快被名为喜爱的星星砸晕了。

“好大雨，今天出门太急了，忘记带伞了。”松本润这才想起刚刚樱井翔说的话，连忙回答他。

*

他们是一对刚交往的情侣，一次下班聚会结束后，西装革履的樱井翔送松本润回家，顺便散步解解酒意，一路上樱井翔手揣兜里，和松本润玩着词语接龙，他端着平常精英模样，但其实胸腔有只雄壮的鹿在乱窜，心脏都快跳出来了。

在他有意引导下，松本润终于说出了以「あ」结尾的词，他的话没有经过思考，如同条件反射般蹦出来的——「愛してる」

“诶？”松本润的头越来越低，她的长发挡住了她的表情。

他们不得不停住脚步，樱井翔只见女孩儿捂住脸抬头面向他，松本润从指缝偷看樱井翔，见对方被自己的模样逗笑，她紧张得不敢放下手，捂着脸大眼睛回望樱井翔。

“真的吗？？”松本润傻乎乎，又问了一遍，长睫毛扑簌扑簌地眨着，路灯照耀下，还有些水光。

“请和我交往吧。”樱井翔认真地发出请求交往的信号，他对松本小姐早已倾心，自她入职以来，对工作认真到较真的程度，私底下却意外的温柔，会做一手好料理，也容易相处，是个妻子的好选择。世上会做饭的女人千千万，好相处的也不少，但是砸中樱井翔的点，还是在下班路上看到对方抱着路边的小奶猫，她被抓的疼得皱眉也不松手，就一直照顾奶猫直到后来猫猫长大。

“啊，好的，以后请多多指教。”她十分紧张，脸发烫得像火山爆发。她入职后对樱井翔暗生情愫，没想到有一天会被对方告白，在这毫无预兆的一天，当然她回去一定会把今天从日历上画出来，后面会跟着爱心，还可能会加上很多星星，感谢樱井翔，是他让平凡无奇的一天变得有意义。

*

社会人的交往总是平淡的，在工作上他们各司其职，即使有交集也是公事公办，像是上下班通勤的琐事，他们也不会像学生情侣那样，事无巨细地向对方报告。

“我送你回去。”樱井翔在琐碎小事上，会主动替容易纠结的女友决定，除此之外，他是尊重松本润的个人意志的。

松本润跟着樱井翔下了车库，驶离车库的时候，雨开始变大，等到了松本润家楼下时候，开车前行需要打着安全灯提示。

她看着窗外的天气，担心樱井翔回家路上出事，便让对方跟着自己回家去。

虽然他们都是独居，刚交往的原因，还没有登门入室，樱井翔跟着松本润进了屋子，灯刚一打开，只见眼前的人踢掉高跟鞋就往里冲。

樱井翔跟在后头，定睛一看自己的女友，收拾着她出门前在房间里晾晒的衣服，他饶有兴趣，站在一旁观察松本润的日常衣服，与她往日通勤的OL装束不同，挂着的竟然是细吊带背心与热裤，还有一套是亮眼的橙色。

松本润家的门是界限吗？踏入前他以为自己的女友是端庄稳重的，可他现在见到她急急忙忙收衣服，还把衣服掖得严严实实，不让自己看到，樱井翔想想就觉得可爱。

想看日常的情况下的松本润，工作、约会时她总会穿的得体，稍微有些暴露的衣服，她也会在底下穿打底衬衣，而且往常的风格都是宽宽松松，遮盖住她身体的曲线，樱井翔无法想象松本润穿上修身的背心与热裤，会是什么模样。

“早上睡过头，真的出门太着急了，忘记带伞还忘记收衣服了。”松本润捂着脸解释，在恋人面前出了大糗。

“是我失礼，没打招呼就上门来，不然我先回去吧，如果你在意的话。”

“翔くん，别走。”两人相处时，对他的称谓会换成亲昵的，此刻松本润拉住他的手，她的情绪是紧张又害羞。

他们在电梯里商量晚餐也不点外卖，由她看着冰箱的食材做点简单的饭菜，松本润已经把咖喱的做法在心底不停重复几百遍，现在男朋友却要走，她连忙挽留。

“那你要不要先去换衣服？长裙进厨房不方便吧？”樱井询问的语气十分温柔，如果现在是童话世界，樱井翔狼的大尾巴就快藏不住了，他循循诱导，推着松本润和她刚收下来的热裤背心，一起进了浴室。

沙发上堆满了衣服，樱井翔笑着找不出坐的位置，一身西装的毫不在意坐在了绒毯上，拿出手机检查有无工作上的信息，时间仿佛过了一个世纪，房间的门才被打开。

松本润穿着背心和热裤出来，她小脸通红，樱井翔也连忙移开眼，是引人遐想的风景，平常被衣物遮盖的部分是白皙的，细带坠在锁骨两侧，修身的设计将女友的好身材勾勒出来，纤细的手臂，呼之欲出的酥胸，窄腰盈盈一握，热裤包裹着她的翘臀，裸露的长腿肌肤细腻光滑。

樱井翔自己给自己下了个套，站在屋子两端的他们，面红又耳赤，不敢对视，松本润钻进厨房，落荒而逃，留下樱井翔低头回味女友的身材。

“翔くん，你要吃哪种味噌？”

听到松本润的疑问，樱井翔走去厨房，只见她挽起长发，脖颈的曲线优美，凑近看还挂着一层薄汗。松本润此时双手各执红白味噌，一转身只见樱井翔的脸怼在自己面前，背后苦手吓了一大跳，往后一退。

樱井翔怕她撞到身后灶台，连忙伸手护住她的腰，动作太大，直接把可人儿揽进了自己怀里。

可松本手里还拿着酱料，樱井翔的衬衫被挂满了味噌，松本润连忙挣开拿来纸巾擦拭，但污渍面积实在太大，没有办法只好脱下了清洗。

松本拿来宽松的T恤，让樱井翔换上，她将衬衫拿去清洗，洗完衣服煮完饭，直到九点他们才吃上热饭。

好在松本给的T恤是男装，她解释道自己的笨蛋哥哥偶尔会留宿，衣服是她哥哥的。

樱井翔穿上也还合身，坐在餐桌上俩人一开始谁都没说话，低头喝汤，直到樱井翔舀了一勺咖喱吃了起来。

“好吃！潤你的厨艺真的好棒啊。”

“诶？”被夸奖的人又要脸红了，她已经数不清今天脸红了多少次，因为刚刚味噌的关系，松本也回房间换了衣服，宽松的衬衫与家居五分短裤。

“唔，太棒了吧，咖喱很好吃噢。”樱井翔一口接一口，他用进食的表情证明他的夸奖。

“咖喱这种简单的料理，你就不要夸我了。”松本润扎着高马尾捧着汤碗小口的喝着汤。

“对了，翔くん的衣服我洗好了，开了浴室的烘干，明天应该能干。”

“今晚麻烦了。”松本润话说得暧昧，樱井翔决定曲解她的意思，见小女友想要缩回乌龟壳里，他抓住机会，不让松本跑走。

当松本洗完澡从浴室出来的时候，樱井翔不再收敛他垂涎的目光，酒红色绸缎吊带睡裙，胸前缀着蕾丝，衣服的设计将胸部的轮廓勾勒出，布料垂坠丝滑的质感，樱井翔摸着爱不释手，顺着松本润的腰滑下，裙子堪堪盖住臀部，樱井的手摸着大腿外侧，与松本接吻着。

他双手环抱着美人，将她放倒在床上，把裙子撩起，只见身下的人紧张得夹紧了双腿，他大手探入腿缝，揉捏着松本敏感的大腿内侧，打开松本润的双腿，才看到她换上了诱人的丁字裤，当他拉紧细带，就能感受到恋人的嘤咛。

松本润卷起樱井翔的舌头，与他深吻，还沉浸在缠绵中，樱井翔将她翻了个身，拍着她的臀部让她坐上来，松本润哼哼哧哧不情愿，手扶着樱井翔的肩膀坐在了恋人的身上。

她能感觉自己小穴被眼前的人勾引得一直在流水，她被扶着腰坐在了樱井的胯间，隔着裤子感受到他的滚烫。

樱井的手掌抚摸着松本的大腿，顺势向上，不时与松本交换一个吻，更多时候他都在舔弄松本的耳廓，在人耳边说，只对她才有的性幻想。

“想清晨起床看到你穿上我的衬衫，底下什么都没有，弯着腰在料理台做早餐，我走过去从后面抱着你，让你感受我对你的欲望，你会被我压到在桌上，手边还有你刚切好的水果，我摸了你两下，你下面就会流水，全都蹭在我裤子上，只好拿我的这根堵住你花穴，不让你再流水。”

松本润听着有了感觉，她低头偷瞄，樱井翔的裤子上，果然有了一片深色水迹，她用手捂住樱井翔的嘴，不让他再说，可是平常衣冠楚楚的男友在床上像野兽，张嘴将她的手指含着，用软舌粗粝的舌面舔弄着，下身不停挺弄，摩擦着松本润下身敏感的花豆。

樱井伸手拉扯丁字裤的细带，听松本润的嘤咛渐渐变大，她小声的在樱井耳边说，“不要这样。”

在他听来如同邀请，他掌心埋入松本的下身，只感觉一片湿濡，双指夹住阴蒂，有她的爱液做润滑，中指时重时轻地玩弄那颗花豆，他再抬头，只见松本润随着他的动作挺腰，她紧咬着手背向后仰，感觉她大腿的肌肉都运动，把樱井夹得死死的。他的掌心上不知是松本润分泌的淫水还是她出的汗。

“翔くん不喜欢这条裙子吗？”松本润刚攀上一次高潮，全身的力气都被卸掉，她软软的趴在樱井翔的胸膛，头埋在他颈侧，柔柔的声音在撒娇。

“你穿什么我都喜欢。”樱井翔揽着松本的腰，让她更贴近自己，他下腹滚烫，恨不得埋入松本的水穴里泡着再也不出来。

松本润推开樱井翔，主动地褪下自己形同虚设的内裤。美人的每个动作都像画，樱井翔埋进松本的酥胸，揉捏乳波的同时，伸出舌头玩弄她的乳头，又舔又咬，含着吮吸，惹得松本腰都软得往后仰，樱井恋恋不舍向下舔弄腰侧时，她胸前的花蕾挺立泛着水光，咬痕与吻痕交错着，樱井用鼻尖时不时蹭松本的肌肤，引起她一阵战栗，掰开松本的双腿，见阴唇下的花穴一张一合，像张小嘴勾引他。

“翔くん的衬衫在浴室……明天……”松本说到一半又撇过脸，每每想讨好恋人，又因为羞耻心半途而废。

“其实潤不穿更好看。”樱井翔坏笑说完，低头咬了一口松本润大腿内侧的嫩肉。感觉到恋人身体的应激反应，他如猛兽夺食一般，迅速窜上床，压着松本的身体，咬了一口她脸颊，不让对方反悔他紧接说到“很期待明天潤穿我的衬衫噢。”

“唔，等下弄脏了怎么办。”松本润圆溜溜的眼睛转啊转，明明被调戏，她还在替樱井翔想明天怎么上班。

樱井翔这时被女友的天然逗笑出声，因为她到现在还没反应过来，明天是休日并不用上班这件事情。

“弄脏了，就只能让潤帮忙洗干净了，你的水那么多，多流一点也，没关系。”樱井翔带上安全套，一点也不怜香爱玉，用力地撞了进去，感受她穴内的紧致与温暖，嘴上一边调戏着容易脸红的人，动作却越来越快，每一次都想要插得更深，凿进最深处，听着肉体交缠拍打的声音，穴嘴的淫水在抽插时候滋滋的响，而松本润再也忍不住的喘息，张着嘴探出红舌止不住呻吟，还时不时哼哧有撒娇的味道，樱井被勾得丢掉了克制，双手掐着松本的大腿，进到最深处他还挺腰想插进去更多，而在这时候，松本润带着哭腔的声音就会响起说：“不要了、不要了。”

“翔くん进得太深了、啊…啊、嗯、嗯、怎么那么粗，唔……”松本躺在床上，侧脸贴着床单，嘴角还有诞液滑下，被恋人操弄失了神，她的大脑只记得樱井翔在自己穴内的粗硬，还有血管的跳动，她抬了抬腰，感觉自己的穴道又被撑大了一点。

樱井翔揩了点穴口的淫液，在抽插着松本的同时，不停摩擦她的阴蒂，敏感如松本润，不一会儿就在樱井的手里冲上了第二波高潮。她夹着樱井的肉棒，感受着他猛烈地顶撞，花穴死咬着樱井翔的性器，全身痉挛，就连穴肉都在颤抖。

“唔、不要插了、太深了…好大啊……”松本在高潮时夹紧的大腿，被樱井翔强硬地破开，性器被穴嘴紧咬，他被夹得感觉下体更硬了，把松本的腿挂在手臂上，他冲撞得更狠了，仿佛想要把松本润弄坏。

在松本润一次次求饶，喊着不行、甚至说她快要被操弄成樱井翔的形状了，樱井翔才放过她，坏心地拍打着她丰满的臀肉，再她被打后应激夹紧紧穴时，樱井翔看着身下人沉迷性爱，双眼迷离，长发散落在床上，还有些碎发被汗沾湿挂在脸上，一副性感的模样，他挺动更快，最后掐着松本润的腰往自己下身靠，想要塞得更深，换来了松本润眼角流下生理眼泪和媚肉层层紧吸，他射在了套里。

“我觉得，潤如果穿T恤也不错。”樱井翔在不应期，脱下了自己的衬衫，捧着松本润的奶子，想象着白色衬衣下，挺立花蕾隐隐若现的恋人鸭子坐在自己面前舔酸奶的画面。

既然明天是休日，不如让T恤和衬衫，拜托松本一起浸湿吧。


End file.
